Magic & Goblins & Bunnies, Oh My!
by LFFL Collective
Summary: Sarah plans an Easter celebration as the new Goblin Queen, but things go awry when Jareth's mother casts a spell upon the Goblin Kingdom. Chaos reigns supreme. Spring Challenge LFFL Group story! Fluff, fun, and an annoyed GK. One-shot.


_A few weeks before Easter, The Underground High Kingdom:_

Jareth's mother, Giana, was frustrated. Her son had been married for close to a year, and still no grandchildren or signs thereof.

She was tired of waiting. So here she was, at dawn, working her magic.

"Honored Deities most high, I ask only one thing, may the blessed union of my son, The Goblin King, and his newly crowned Queen Sarah, bear fruit within the Goblin Kingdom this spring, and when the next Spring fest comes round, I will be holding my new Grand babe in my arms. " with the last few words, she sent her intent to the universe, and the magic rained down upon the Goblin Kingdom. She had no idea what havoc it would bring.

Meanwhile in the Goblin Kingdom, Sarah was planning the first Easter celebration ever for all her new subjects...

 _The Goblin Kingdom, Easter morning:_

For the last three weeks Sarah had explained Easter to the castle staff and all her friends, ensuring they understood things. So far her preparations had been going to plan. Waking Easter morning, she rolled out of bed and rushed toward the kitchen to oversee the feast preparations.

Waking to an empty bed, Jareth sighed.

He had been having a wonderful dream about his wife...and more precisely ways to hear her scream his name and upon waking he had hoped to make them a reality. Rising, he dressed quickly and headed toward the throne room, hoping to entice her to join him for a quick romp through the Room of Improbable Planes.

As he made his way down the halls, he wondered at the increase in his urges where his lovely queen was concerned - not that his 'urges' were a problem, he always wanted her, which in his view was as it should be. But as Easter neared he found his need almost insatiable. If he didn't know better he'd think there was magic afoot, but none would dare bespell the Goblin King or his Queen.

Entering the throne room he stopped short and rubbed his eyes. Blinking he looked then rubbed them again. The room was filled with chickens - and not the ordinary variety. These chickens were bright pink, screaming yellow, neon green, iridescent blue, violet and bright red.

"You cretins!" he roared, pinching the bridge of his nose as his need for his wife abated momentarily. "You are supposed to dye the EGGS...NOT THE CHICKENS!"

"But kingy.." a goblin paused in his chicken chasing to reply. "chickens pretty colors, eggs will be pretty too! "

"That's not how it works, you revolting idiots! " Jareth yelled, kicking a couple of goblins in frustration. "Sarah! You need to get to the throne room NOW! "

She appeared behind him a bit irritated he interrupted her cookie baking. "You bellowed, oh husband mine? "

She looked around. "Oh. I should have supervised them."

Jareth wanted to be mad at her, but he couldn't. His anger melted away when he turned, and she looked so fetching with her apron on and flour on her nose.

"Forget about the goblins, let me steal you away to our private gardens, love." He sidled towards her licking his lips.

Why couldn't he be mad at her? She truly had wrapped him around her finger.

"Jareth...I can't...if I don't supervise the kitchen staff the cookies will burn," she replied, kissing him lightly. "Can you help the goblins sort out the chickens and hide eggs for the kids? I promise you, we'll make time for a little 'fun' later."

"Fine. " Jareth grumped.

Sarah kissed him again, leaving him to it in a cloud of flour.

There was a loud blow of horns, announcing the arrival of the castle caller, a recently promoted Sir Didymus. He still guarded the Bog when there were runners, but Sarah knew she could rely on the knight's organization skills to keep the festivities going.

"Hail, Your Majesty! " He pronounced as he strode into the throne room. "It is thee, Sir Didymus! "

Jareth collapsed into his throne. "I'm aware, fox. Now what is your business?. You're giving me a headache. "

"Thou is suffering from pains in the head? May I offer His Majesty a tonic? " Didymus offered helpfully.

Jareth frowned. "His majesty is suffering from pains in the ass, more accurately, but no thank you. Get on with it will you? "

"Here ye here ye, please listen now! The Queen's, Her Majesties', our most kind and serene, beauteous and glowing... "

"Just get to it, Knight. " Jareth growled.

"Ahem. The list of activities will commence at noon thusly! Egg hunt! The Royal Parade! Followed a Royal Feast, and The Queen's games!"

The Goblins cheered, and the king groaned. It would be a long day.  
***********************

In the kitchen, Sarah was busy helping the kitchen staff with food preparations. She was thrilled the peach orchard was providing lots of fruit for their treats. She just hoped they hadn't gone overboard. There were pies, cakes, jellies, cobbler, and the goblins even tried making peach flavored ale. Sarah couldn't help but wonder why the harvest over the last week had been so large.

Sarah had only been living in The Goblin Kingdom since Beltane the year before, when she and Jareth had been married. She had been going back and forth for several years but living there full time was always full of surprises.

This was her first Easter in The Goblin Kingdom, and she wanted to go well. Even though the religious aspect wasn't something done in the underground, society there having it's own beliefs, she still wanted to have the family fun day for her new subjects, to introduce some of her human traditions, and Jareth didn't mind as long as his queen was happy.

Sarah kneaded the bread dough, humming along with the goblins working in the kitchen. Although Jareth couldn't understand why, Sarah loved to spend time in the castle kitchens, working with the goblins and helping Unnagh and Ursula the twin elvish chefs keep the goblin kitchen crew on task.

It was such a happy but busy place, that the sense of purpose was contagious. Still humming, Sarah dumped the dough on the marble chopping block and scattered chopped gum drops over it, before rolling it up and dropping it into a greased bread pan.

Her eyes fell on the twin sisters, as they bustled about. Being elvish, they were ethereally beautiful, but somehow they seemed even more lovely than usual.

"You two are practically shimmering today," she said, sliding the pan into the oven. Wiping her hands on her apron, she grinned at the blue-haired siblings. "I'd love to know what your secret is."

The two elves giggles lightly, the sound chiming despite the noise of the kitchen.

In unison they replied, "You'd have to speak to his majesty about helping you with that." Seeing the puzzled frown on their Queen's face, they beamed warmly. "We are expecting in the winter - twins each."

Sarah's eyes widened as she hugged them, surprised at the news. It was no secret that the sisters had been trying for children for nearly a century with no success, for them both to fall pregnant at the same time, and with twins...was a miracle, if not statistically unlikely.

There was cacophony of noise that was accompanied by a horde of goblins crashing through the door. "Queenie queenie, look what we gots!"

All the goblins had baby bunnies clutched in their grubby hands. "We finds them out near the pond!"

Sarah had brought a pair of rabbits a few weeks earlier, thinking it would be a cute addition to the springtime holiday. They were both supposed to be boys, however. "Where...what?"

Hoggle was following the goblins, grumbling. "Sarah..ya gots to do something about these dang rabbits. They's everywhere in The Labyrinth. If The Rat sees 'em, we's all gonna be bogged for sure. He don't want nothin' cute roamin' around. The blasted things are even making it into the tunnels. The maze is s'posed to be scarin' folks, not makin' 'em want to hang around."

Picking up one of the rabbits, Sarah frowned. "Um...is there a reason the rabbits are colored?" She asked, wondering why the rabbits were now pastel colors with white polka dots.

Hoggle panted and ran a crumpled handkerchief over his face. "Yeah, I don't think the wizard in the city quite understood the whole rabbits thing. Last I saw 'im he was muttering about pink peeps while taking a red and white bunny into his lab."

Hearing Hoggle mention peeps and the colored bunnies in the same sentence, Sarah shuddered - things were definitely not turning out as she expected. "Okay, well, why don't you and Didymus organize some teams of goblins to go into the Labyrinth and round up the rabbits. Perhaps we can trade them with another Kingdom." Nibbling her lower lip, she looks at the pink rabbit in her arms and the others Hoggle and the castle horde were holding. "Um...how many are there anyway?"

Hoggle groaned. "At last count... over 120... the way these things are breeding, the Wise Man predicts there will be at least 300 by nightfall!"  
**************************

Jareth sat in his throne watching the goblins clean up the chickens and anything else they might have messed up. Sighing he conjured a crystal and got a glass of peach cider that was left over from Ostara. It was sweet, but what he truly wanted was his wife's sweet lips.

Just thinking about Sarah made him uncomfortably aroused, so he shifted in his throne. He didn't know why he was so damn horny, but if he didn't get his wife alone soon, he would be forced to take things in hand just for his own relief. Granted he was a highly sexual being, but he typically could keep some modicum of control over his own body.

"You okay, kingy?" An unusually observant goblin asked. "Yes..yes..I'm fine, just annoyed by all of you imbeciles keeping me from...other duties." The goblin looked looked confused momentarily. "I help kingy?" Jareth was horrified at the thought, and felt his desires wane instantaneously. "Gods no! Though, you may have just done so anyway." The king shuddered. "I need to take a walk. Perhaps in the forest." A group of goblins coming into the room heard the last bit and gasped. "NO! NOT THE FOREST!"

Hoggle rushed in behind them. "No yer Majesty! The Forest is...bein' cleaned!"

Jareth folded his arms and glared at the dwarf. "Have you lost what little mind you had in the first place, Hoghead? Since when would a forest need to be cleaned?"

Hoggle sputtered trying to explain. He managed to get most of the bunnies there, with the last few stragglers being rounded up as he spoke. He didn't want Sarah to get upset. "erm.. Well, ya see...with the High Queen comin'...See...Sarah... "

Jareth crouched and looked him in the eye. "What about Sarah? "

Hoggle sighed. He needed to make a show of it, his face falling. "She's going to be mad if she finds out I told ya. See, she wanted everything spruced up a bit, so we was outs there just makin' it presentable. We was doin' it for her. She wanted it to be a s'prise. For you, and Queen Giana." He looked up, making his eyes wide and innocent. "Don't tells Sarah I said nothin'. I don't wanna see 'er cryin'.

Hoggle hoped it was enough. His king was a rat, but the one thing he had to admit, Jareth treated his wife like gold. The idea that Sarah would be upset would bug the king, that Hoggle knew.

"No, we wouldn't want that." Jareth agreed. "Alright, May I at least take a stroll through my own hedge maze? "

Hoggle thought a moment. "Yep, should be clear. We took care of that area already. "

"Very well. If The queen asks, tell her where I've went. "

After he disappeared. Hoggle turned to the goblins. "Drack, take a couple a others with ya and follow him. For Sarah, we needs ta make sure there's no trouble! "  
************************

Reaching the front gates of the castle, Jareth's form shivered and he took flight, soaring over the city toward the hedge maze. The feeling of the air rushing under his wings didn't have the clearing effect he usually experienced - in fact this time it was rather the opposite effect.

By the time he landed on the bushes near the WiseMan, he wanted nothing more than to entice Sarah's owl form to join him, so he could show her just what a nest he could build her - if only she would let him. Settling on the bush, he hooted irritably, as the bird upon the WiseMan's hat whistled at him. "Hiya sexy... wanna join me for a round of 'nest or noodle'?" quipped the bird.

Jareth snarled inwardly, as his head swiveled toward the bird, blinking the mismatched eyes before the feathered form expanded with a rush of air. "Bite your tongue you louse-riddled, feather-brained freak!" the Goblin King roared, waking up the old man.

"Now what's all this..." The Wiseman grumbled as he was woken from his nap. He blinked his eyes a few times, until his vision cleared. "Sire.." he bowed his head when he saw the irritated king standing in front of him. "Come to ask me for a little advice, eh? Troubles with the wife? "

He snickered to himself. He remembered the girl from her first visit. That his king had been foolish enough to wed the uppity mortal tickled him to no end. He had little use for mortals except for what he could wheedle out of them as "contributions."

"No old man, I was simply out getting some air, and stretching my wings, when your sorry excuse for a hat decided I, in my most majestic owl form, was a proper target for his amorous attentions! Even if I *was* only an owl, that mangy cap of yours wouldn't be fit to preen my tail feathers! "

"Hmph!" The hat said, turning away. "You wish! "

"Why you skinny necked scalp buzzard I'll have you relocated to sit atop the head of the filthiest bog sloth..." Jareth stalked towards the Wise man an his all too talkative companion, ready to snatch it off the old man's head.

"Stop this! " The ancient seer bellowed. It caused the king to pause mid reach, and the hat bent his neck over to stare at him.

"Now," he cleared his throat. "King, I do apologize for my...for lack of a better term, friend. He has been acting a fool lately, whistling at the crows, making passes at anything with 2 wings. Considering he's lacking in everything but a big head and bigger beak, I have no idea what he is planning to do. "

"Just keep him quiet and far away from me, or you'll both be relegated to somewhere far less pleasant than here." Warned the king.

"Fine. May I be of service, My King? "

"I seriously doubt it." Jareth scoffed. "But...has anything...unusual...been going on? Besides the blasted hat. "

"Magic is afoot, Majesty, powerful magic. Uncertain what it is, or the intentions, but it's swirling about everywhere. It smells of blooming flowers and fresh rain, new life and sweet peaches."

Jareth started to ask him what he meant by his words but the damn seer had fallen back into a deep sleep.

"Contribution? " The bird waved his little box.

"Be grateful you're not my new feather pillow, bird. "

Jareth turned and left, walking the maze and thinking about what the old man had said.  
***********************

Once all the food prep was complete, Sarah left the twins in charge as she went to check on the rest of the castle.

Everywhere she looked their were flowers of all kinds and colors. "Please tell me they didn't get all of these from the gardens." She sighed as she glanced out the window. To her surprise the garden was as full as ever. "If the garden is full..."

Sarah raced to the throne room, hoping to find Jareth, but his throne was empty. "Hi Queenie!" Tubs shouted as he waved at her.

"Tubs, where did you guys get all the flowers?" Sarah asked as she grabbed a large glass of ale.

"Kingy's gardens." Tubs replied. "Flowers grows back as soon as we picks."

"What? How? Okay this is getting ridiculous. There is something weird going on here. " Sarah sat down her glass and went to the gardens.

There was a flurry of activity, with all sorts of denizens working to put finishing touches as it was only about an hour to the start of the festivities. She wound her way through the public area and down the path where Jareth's private garden was, going through the gate and looking around. She went to the first flower bush she saw and plucked a velvety purple rose, then watched in amazement as it regenerated before her eyes. "What on earth? "

"We aren't quite on earth here, precious. " Jareth said as he walked up behind her. "What has you so flabbergasted?"

"The flowers are growing right back. Watch."

She plucked the same rose, only to have a 3rd flower blossom.

"That is odd. There is something strange going on with the Magic in this kingdom. We are bursting at the seams with not only new life but the desire to create it. I was accosted by the Wiseman's hat of all things. The Wiseman himself agreed strange magic is coming from somewhere."

Remembering the rabbits, Sarah was inclined to agree. "Is that why you're so...hot for me lately? " she asked with a teasing grin.

"Mmmmm... " Jareth pulled heroin for a long kiss. "I'm always, as you say, hot for you." He looked around, took her hand a led her into a secluded area. "Speaking of, come here, my dear. I need to show you a little something. "

He made a blanket appear on the ground and tugged her to the ground.

Sarah giggled and gasped in surprise when she landed in his lap. "I've seen it, nothing little about it. "

"Dearest, just hush, and go with it. "

:::a few minutes later::

Hoggle was frantic. The goblins he told to keep track of the king of course lost him almost immediately. The rat could be anywhere and he promised Sarah he wouldn't let him find out about the rabbits. A goblin told him he saw the queen going into the Kings garden. He was forbidden but needed to find her.

"Sarah? " he called as he snuck inside the gate.

He heard a giggle. Sarah's voice. He followed it. "Sarah are you there? "

Hoggle heard her again, closer. He stepped around the corner and... "AAAAAGGHHH!"

Sarah shrieked and Jareth jumped at Hoggle's started yelp.

"HIGGLE WHAT IN THE HADES ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARDENS!?"

Hoggle was backing away, eyes covered in abject horror. "I DID'N' SEES NOTHIN'!"

Sarah sprang up, "Damn it Hoggle! What did you scream for?!"

He refused to open his eyes. "You two was kissin'! The rat has his shirt off! "

Jareth stood and pulled his shirt back on. "You idiot. She's my wife. Did you think we just played tiddlywinks together? "

"I don't wanna know! " Hoggle turned his back and put his fingers on his ears.

"Let me talk to him." Sarah said. "It's probably about the feast."

A now very frustrated Goblin King growled. Thwarted again. "Fine. But mark my words. I will get you alone soon."

He tipped her back and kissed her hard, then stalked away, cursing the dwarf quietly the whole time.

Sarah watched him leave, chuckling to herself. He always looked like an adorable child when he sulked. It made her want to take him in her arms and give him whatever he wanted, but she would never let him know that.

Turning back to Hoggle, she signed and shook her head at him. He still had his fingers in his ears. Lightly touching his shoulder, she spoke softly. "It's alright, Hoggle. He's gone.''

Hoggle turned and looked at his friend and saw the king was nowhere to be seen. "Sorry Sarah." He said as he hung his head.

"Why did you sneak into Jareth's garden?"

"I was looking for you and the goblins said this is where you went." He shook his head trying to rid it of the scene he walked into. "The goblins following the rat lost him. I never thought for a second he was with you."

"Why were goblins following Jareth?" Sarah asked as she adjusted the strap of her dress.

"He was going to go for a walk in the woods." Hoggle told her.

"So?" Sarah inquired. "What's wrong with Jareth taking a walk..." She paused as it dawned on her why that was a really bad idea.

"Oh yes...right. Best to keep him out of the forest," she says. Checking her watch she sighed. "I guess we'd better get back to the castle and organize the goblins for the parade and Easter bonnet contest."

When Sarah and Hoggle arrived at the courtyard of the castle where the parade and Easter bonnet contestants were to meet, she felt her heart sink.

Apparently, her description of parade floats and Easter bonnets fell on deaf ears. Of the 100 or so goblins happily milling around the courtyard, over half were wearing pool floats of various types on their heads. Some were wearing small round inner tubes, others had managed to squeeze water wings onto their heads like puffy, garish colored top-hats.

Groaning, Sarah found herself wishing she had never mentioned Easter or missing it. "Damn... I should have taken Jareth up on the option of returning to our rooms."

Beside her Hoggle slapped his hands over his ears, "I didn't hear that...I don't wanna think about that!"

Before Sarah could even do anything to try and correct the bonnet and parade disaster, Sir Didymus rushed over. "My lady! We have a terrible situation!"

"Now what." she groaned, as she gently massaged her temple.

"There are no longer eggs to find for the egg hunt." Didymus stated.

"What?!" Sarah's eyes bugged out. "What happened to all the eggs?"

"They are no longer...well that is to say..." Didymus paused. "They hatched."

"They weren't even fertilized! I specifically went above and bought non magical, completely normal eggs!" Sarah was at a loss.

"Alright, let's just get everyone lined up for the parade through town, give out the baskets and awards, and then we can worry about it."

She paused to consider the current options. "Maybe we can hide jellybean eggs or something later. Send for the King because he is helping me judge this whether he wants to or not. By then Jareth's mother should be here and we can have the feast, clean up, and hide out until this day ends. What more could possibly happen!? "

Sir Didymus pointed behind her, "My Lady, thou only needs to look yonder. "

There was a rumbling sound growing louder.

Sarah turned, not sure what she would see and dreading what it might be.

It was Ludo. Which in and of itself wasn't a big deal, because of course he was invited, but what was accompanying Ludo was unexpected. He was coaxing a very large rock to scoot along behind him. A rock decorated with flowers woven in a large circlet sitting upon it like a crown.

As Sarah a Didymus watched, mouths open, Ludo would stop every so often to stroke and coo at the rock, while gazing lovingly at it. The stone was only slightly smaller than the rock caller himself.

"My dear Queen, I do believe my dear noble brother has found love." Sir Didymus said. "With a rock. "

Sarah stared dumbfoundedly at the pair for another few seconds, then took a deep breath and smiled." Hi Ludo! What...um...who's this?"

Ludo grinned happily, stating "Rockette!" He beckoned her forward a bit and that's when Sarah and Didymus noticed at least fifty tiny orange pebbles trailing behind her.

"How did...I don't...umm..." Sarah couldn't even fathom what had happened here, as she and Didymus moved to let Ludo, his beloved rock, and the wave of pebbles pass to the party area. She could swear she heard slight high pitched noises coming from the little rocks.

Even though she was most befuddled, no one other that her and the fox knight even batted an eyelash at the new arrivals.

She decided the best course of action is to shake it off and keep going. "Alright. Let's just hope Jareth is here soon, so we can get started. "

"We found kingy!" said the two scout goblins as the ran up to her.

Sarah was relieved. Looking around she didn't see him. "You were supposed to bring him here." She said to the goblins. "Where is he? "

"Won't come. Sitting in throne room talking."

"To who? " Sarah wondered if Giana had arrived.

"his self." The goblins ran off, preventing Sarah from asking further questions.

"I'll just get him here myself if I have to drag him here damn it." She transported herself instead of walking, frustrated.  
**********************

When she appeared in the throne, she was prepared to yell at him, but it died on her lips.

Jareth was sitting in the semi dark, murmuring, his eyes covered.

"Jareth." She ran to him, concerned.

"Sarah...oh Gods. My eyes, my brain. It was terrifying. I can't get it out of my head. "

"What happened? " She sat beside him and huddled close.

He cracked his eyes open and looked at her. "I decided to venture into the Firey forest, to clear my head...and...Gods." He scrunched his eyes closed. "Arms, legs, heads, other.. parts...everywhere, it was..."

"What? Did something happen to the Fireys? " They weren't her favorite creatures, but they were her subjects, so she cared for them in a way.

"No! They were...mating. I didn't know. I mean I knew they must, but had no idea of the logistics...there were bits everywhere! Aaagh! It was a Firey orgy and I can't get the picture out of my brain! " Jareth moaned and laid his head in his wife's lap, traumatized.

Sarah could help herself. She started laughing. The day had become so ludicrously weird, even for what a typical day was in the Goblin Kingdom.

"I'm sorry Jareth...I can't...stop. "

He sat up and smirked. "I don't blame you. This whole kingdom has gone insane."

Sarah told him about Ludo, and the two monarchs commiserated about the lunacy.

It was there that Queen Giana found them, huddled in the darkened throne room.

"Greetings my son and beautiful daughter in law! Tell me, how goes everything in your lovely kingdom? "

Jareth and Sarah looked at Queen Giana. "Mother if you're going to tell us of some unusual or disturbing things happening in the Kingdom, please refrain."

"Unusual or disturbing? What are you talking about?" Giana questioned.

"I've seen chickens painted bright colors, my kitchen is filled with so many peach dishes that even I couldn't eat them all, I've been propositioned by a bird hat, had my brief private time with my wife interrupted by a screaming dwarf and been witness to an unspeakable sight in my forests. I don't think I can handle anything else today." Jareth told her as he laid his head on Sarah's shoulder.

"Something is causing mayhem in our kingdom, that's for sure." Sarah added as she rubbed gentle soothing circles on her husband's back.

Queen Giana bit her lips, trying desperately to keep from bursting into laughter. Seeing her sheepish grin, Jareth frowned, his pale eyes narrowing upon her. "Mother... you wouldn't by chance happen to know anything about why the creatures of our kingdom are seeming particularly... randy and.. procreative, would you?"

"I may have, my dear son, but that certainly wasn't my intention." She tried to fight her laughter, but a giggle escaped. "I simply wanted to help you two along a bit. I so desire a grandchild"

"WHAT!?" Jareth was up and stalking towards his mother in an instant, Sarah trailing behind trying to calm him. "How dare you! We will not be interfered with, Mother! You have no right to force us to procreate simply to provide you with grandchildren! You've thrown my entire kingdom into disarray and confusion!"

Giana didn't even look guilty. "Oh pish. It's already in disarray. A simple reversal spell is all that is required."

The Goblin King threw up his hands. "I give up. The entirety of the underground is conspiring to make my life hell. And I've been to hell! It's called hell for a reason!"

"Please, do that reversal spell." Sarah said, then she moved to follow her husband. "I'll get him calmed down but get on it, please." She asked Giana as she hurried after her husband's retreating form.

When Sarah caught up with Jareth he was practically stomping into his study. She followed him in and closed the door.

"Jareth, I know what she did was wrong, but everyone is waiting..."

The Goblin King threw himself into his chair. "I know. Everyone is waiting. Waiting to start the parade. Waiting to drive me insane. Waiting for you and I to have a child. Why, love, can you tell me please, why is everyone hell bent on hanging it all on me today, specifically?"

"Aw, here now, you're just stressed. Let me relax you." Sarah purred as she approached his chair. He swiveled to face her and she straddled his lap.

"You're far too tense. " She kissed his face, his lips, and ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders.

"Sarah, I don't think..." he protested weakly. She had a hold on him like no other. "It's okay, the door is locked. "Sarah looked at the clock. "we have about 20 minutes."

"I can work with that" He said, forgetting about everything as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Me too. No time for anything fancy, but let's do this." She bent forward and met his lips in a searing kiss.  
**********************

:a half hour later:

The Goblin King, complete with a big goofy grin on his face, escorted his wife to their places next to Queen Giana on the Dias that had been constructed in the courtyard to overlook the parade.

Hoggle rushed over. "Sarah, where ya been? Everyone has been waitin' on ya! Yer late! "

"Hoggle you don't really.. " Sarah began.

"Shut it Hoghead." Jareth interrupted. "You're lucky my Queen is very astute at knowing exactly how to brighten my day, or I'd toss you into the Bog myself. Now let's get this over with. "

He leaned over and kissed his Queen, to make his point known, then chuckled at the dwarf's grimace. "Proceed."

Hoggle went to signal the start of the parade, grumbling about "The Rat" with every step.

There was a loud trumpeting sound, signaling the beginning of the parade. The goblins and other creatures not in the marching mass were along the streets, jumping, clapping and waving.

It was a rather haphazard line of brightly dressed kingdom citizens that walked proudly through the streets, wearing not only the aforementioned various pool floats, but also flower decorated hats, waving colored pool noodles, which occasionally, more than occasionally really, became weapons to whack fellow parade participants.

They threw candy, along with rocks, sticks, chickens, and any other projectiles they could find, including fellow marchers, at the crowds, who gladly threw them back. It was an absolute chaotic mess, and everyone enjoyed it immensely.

They ended in front of the Dias where their King and Queen watched the proceedings.

Awards were handed out, mainly consisting of chocolate covered marshmallow trophies and foil covered chocolate coins, with Sarah reminding the goblins to remove the foil, knowing full well they would ignore her advice.

Once all awards were given, the signal for all to proceed to the feasting area was given.

Jareth, with his mother on one arm and Sarah the other led the way. With a huge mass of their subjects happily following along behind.

Jareth settled his mother and wife before moving towards where a large feast had been prepared against the longest table in recorded history (at least that's how it appeared to him).

He cleared his throat and offered a quick speech, knowing the denziens of the Labyrinth were paying less attention to him and more on the food garnishing the table.

"Let us feast!" He concluded after a few minutes, clapping his hands and allowing the inhabitants to eat their fill.

Turning, he moved back towards the dais where his wife and mother had attempted to start eating but quickly wore horrified and nauseous expressions.

Glancing behind him, he too almost yelled at what he saw - and to think he thought mating fieries was bad.

The feast had turned into a full fledged circus, with food, literal fornicating and fighting amongst the Labyrinth inhabitants.

Trying to contain them, he realized the source - the damned peaches! It was in everything!

"Mother! FIX THIS RIGHT NOW!" He roared, fighting off a few inhabitants with the first thing he could get his hands on - a chicken bone and a fork - that looked at him with a mixture of lust and annoyance for interrupting their dinner feast.

"I MEAN IT! THIS IS MADNESS!"

Sarah, started to speak, when yelling was heard in the distance and Hoggle came running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"I'm sorry Sarah! " He ran by the Dias, terrified. "Couldn't control thems no longer! "

"What..." As Jareth was going to inquire to his wife what Hoggle meant, an odd distant sound grew louder and everyone not engaged in amorous activities stopped and looked toward the source.

Rabbits. Wave after wave of brightly colored rabbits hopping like mad began to appear. Hundreds of them. They overtook everything, the food, the crowds, everything, as the monarchs watched, with no idea as how to stop the mad rabbit stampede.

Sarah gave her husband a sheepish grin. "Oh, yeah, did I mention we had rabbits? "

Before he could say anything, a purple bunny leapt into his arms, wiggled his nose at him, and took off.

Giana squealed with laughter. "Oh, they are positively adorable, son! " She scooped up a couple and snuggled the wiggling bunnies. "Where ever did these come from? They're so soft! "

"You did this mother! What am I going to do about this...this...disaster?!"

"I already removed the spell, but the peaches must have absorbed the magic and these sweet creatures were already here, so I'm afraid there is nothing more to do, but let it pass."

Jareth was incensed his mother was so calm about the catastrophe in front of him. The courtyard, the gardens, was a complete War zone. He took a deep breath and gritted his teeth. "Mother, please leave. NOW. AND TAKE THESE GODSFORSAKEN RABBITS WITH YOU IF YOU LIKE THEM SO DAMN MUCH!"

"Son, I..." Her face fell.

His wife's gentle hand on his arm stilled him. "Jareth, she was only trying to help us." Sarah stepped around him to get between the two. "Giana, perhaps you should leave, let things settle. But first, well, I was going to tell you both tonight, but... "She swept her hands in a gesture that took in the scene. "This wasn't the way I wanted to do this, but..." She took Jareth's hand. "All of this was unnecessary because," she took a breath, and looked into her husbands eyes. "I'm already pregnant."

Jareth was speechless. His anger melted away into shock and surprise. Though catastrophe still reigned around him, he heard none of it. All he saw was her, and the only thing banging around in his head were Sarah's words.

Giana stood next to them grinning. "Well then. I suppose my work here is done. Except one thing." Calling up her powers, which were formidable as High Queen, within seconds everything was righted.

The overwhelming noise dissipated into near silence, with the only sounds heard were of chirping birds and a light breeze. She sent everyone to their homes, and the mess was gone. There were still the bunnies, but without all the noise and chaos, they quieted and merely hopped around the gardens, nibbling plants and sniffling the air.

The silence got the attention of the King and Queen, and they looked to Giana.

"Consider it the first of many many gifts bestowed upon my first grandchild. Parents who aren't being driven insane. Stress is bad for an expectant woman. Now, " She embraced both and kissed her son on the cheek. "Go tend to your wife as a good husband should. " she lay a hand on Sarah's abdomen, speaking in underground language Sarah was still learning.

When she was done she kissed Sarah on the cheek also. "My grandchild has been officially blessed. I'm returning home and taking a few of these darling little creatures with me. The rabbits, not the goblins. But I will be back. Often. Your father will be thrilled." With a tinkling laugh, she was gone in a cloud of glitter.

Jareth watched his mother leave, shock still evident of his face. Turning back to his Queen he grinned as he placed a hand on her stomach. "A baby... I'm going to be a father..."

Sarah placed a hand over his and rubbed her stomach gently. "Yes, in about 8 months. I stopped by the doctor's when I was aboveground getting supplies for Easter."

As Jareth looked up at her, she could see the joy as well as the building tears in his eyes. "Come love, let us retire for the evening. Your mother cleaned up most of the mess. We can deal with the rest tomorrow."

Jareth and Sarah disappeared from the dais, and held their own private celebration, quite fitting for a holiday celebrating life's renewal.  
***************************

Epilogue

1 year later:

Sarah cradled her infant son as another, much quieter Spring celebration ensued.

There were still a few bunnies, but with concerted effort Sarah had been able to find homes throughout the underground, as brightly colored bunnies turned out to be a highly sought after pet, once the High Queen had them.

There were still many chickens left, but the goblins really enjoyed caring for them. Most creatures in the kingdom had had a population surge, but with The King and Queen also new parents no one seemed to mind at all.

"No parade this year, my love?" Jareth asked from his place at her side.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No way. I have my hands full." She gestured to the sleeping babe.

"How about another?" Jareth leered at her hungrily.

His mother, sitting on the other side, spoke up. "Oh, Jareth, control yourself. It's not easy caring for a newborn."

Sarah had to laugh. One thing she had learned in the past year, Jareth and Giana loved to bicker. The High Queen had practically taken up residence since their child's birth. "Maybe, but not now. So let's not cast any spells this year."

The egg hunt was huge, with so many young ones. Sarah sighed with contentment as she watched the fun, looking forward to when her children would be joining in.

Jareth grabbed her free hand and lifted it to his lips. "All is well, my Queen. My love."

She slid her hand out of his, cupped his cheek and guided him to her for a kiss.

"Indeed it is. My dearest king."

They both leaned back, and enjoyed the beautiful day.

Fin.  
**********************************************************************************

 **Authors:**

 **breejah0923**

 **Hachimanskitsune**

 **Jetredgirl**

 **Lady Lannie Queen of Goblins**

 **lykiana**

 **Written March 31-April 6 2018**


End file.
